Splatalot Defenders: Dino Time
by akl110998233
Summary: Now with the Overdrive powers destroyed and Ivar roaming free, the defenders have never been in this much trouble before. When a letter arrives and a familiar face returns, will the Jr defenders pull through the tough times or will they be destined with the same fate as their previous powers.
1. The Beginning of the Dinosaurs Part 1

**A/N: So here it is. The sequel to Overdrive. Be prepared for shocks, laughter and possibly tears (depending how strong you are). Enjoy.**

Jack ran down the corridor with his team mated in tow. They needed to get off this palace, they had to. They ran into the Meteorot room. The machine had stopped working along with everything else. Since Astrid died, a few minutes ago, the Palace had gone into shut down. The oxygen levels were slowly falling.

They all stopped in the room. The Meteorots were all broken up. The pieces of armour were shattered into tiny pieces. Somewhere on that floor lay there Overdrive Keys also shattered. Jack had moved Astrid's body and placed it on her bed where hopefully she would be found.

Kyle found the Overdrive Keys, they were still glowing but it was fading. His knelt down at his key, now in hundreds of pieces. The Yellow was barely visible but it was still there. Technically it should still work. He saw the Blue and Green Overdrive keys scattered across the floor, still glowing. Mountain Cruiser, Wind Storm, Desert Fire, Bright Star and Dark Lightning were gone. The Red and Black keys were also glowing. He looked directly down at his own key. The key glowed yellow one last time then stopped. The others followed.

"Astrid must have had a backup option for when she couldn't teleport magically." Danny stated looking around.

"Uncle Ivar teleported from using a device on his wrist." Annaka stated looking through files.

"Then maybe there are spare devices." Zsa-Zsa said, "There has to be. Technology breaks all the time."

"Maybe." Jack agreed, "But where would it all be? Who knows how big this palace is? We could be here for days."

"I bet Mum and Dad are looking for me." Annaka stated miserable, "We've been gone ages."

"And we look a state." Zsa-Zsa said.

At that point everyone checked their clothes. Kyle's smart yellow t-shirt was slightly burnt from Meteorot attacks and was ripped from where Astrid grabbed him. His jeans were dirty and his new Yellow converses were black. Annaka's red dress was dirty but not ripped. However her shoes had turned a brownie black colour. She sighed. Danny was worst, his white and green t-shirt was ripped and burnt all over. His jeans were also ripped and his green Nike trainers were ruined. Zsa-Zsa's blue dress was also dirty and her sleeves were ripped. Her blue ballet pumps were browner but that was the extent to her ruined outfit. Jack's black t-shirt was only ripped. Well he assumed so. He couldn't see any burn marks. His jeans were ripped though but his converses looked fine.

"Astrid must have had a backup plan." Kyle announced, "Not just for teleports but in general, in case we did come close to finishing her."

"We need to find a computer and see her files." Zsa-Zsa announced, "That could tell us at least something about what she had planned.

Jack nodded and left through a different door with Zsa-Zsa and Kyle following behind. Danny was about to follow when he noticed Annaka was still looking through the paper files on top of the table.

"Must be intriguing." He said walking up to her.

"Huh?" She replied unsure of what he was referring to.

"The files." Danny pointed, "You haven't stopped reading them."

"Oh it's nothing just Uncle Ivar's file." Annaka told him.

"Right. Since when has it been Uncle Ivar?"

"It's always been Uncle Ivar."

"No it hasn't. It's been Ivar. What brought this sudden interest? What did he say to you?"

Annaka looked around then turned back to Danny, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Danny nodded as he allowed Annaka to grab his hands, "Uncle Ivar said that I can't trust any of my Uncles not even my dad. I need to know if what he was saying was true because Astrid said that I couldn't trust him. I need to find out everything about him before I can make my judgement or I won't have anyone I can trust."

"You trust me right?" Danny asked slight shocked and worried.

"Of course I trust you. I meant family members." Annaka replied.

"Well if you trust me, then I say have your Uncle's let you down before or have done anything Ivar has said they would do?"

"No, because they haven't got mad at me yet." Annaka told him like it was the most obvious thing.

"Well next time you see them make them mad and see what happens." Danny replied, "Just don't start having trust issues now. It'll seem weird."

Annaka sighed and picked up the file which Danny then grabbed her off, "What are you doing?"

"There's something else you're not telling me." Danny stated, "I know it."

"Give me that back." Annaka shouted trying to reach for the file which Danny had above his head, "I mean it."

"Tell me the other thing and you can have it." Danny bargained.

"Okay." Annaka gave in, "Ivar said that he was lonely when he was growing up and I couldn't help but feel the same."

Danny gave her a questioning look, "Listen we were all lonely when we grew up. We only had each other, we had no… outside friends. I couldn't help but feel the same way and that I possible could help him."

Danny sighed, "Not this again… you can't help your Uncle. Remember what happened last time? We all got poisoned! If you try to help him you could make things worse for yourself and everybody."

"I know!" Annaka argued back, "But I didn't really know him then. I know a lot more now and with that file I will be able to help him."

"Fine but if I think it's getting towards the crazy stage I'm telling Jack seeing as you don't know whether to trust your dad yet."

"Thank you." Annaka squealed as she grabbed the file back, "I knew you would understand."

Annaka jumped up slightly and locked her lips with Danny's. The couple stayed like that not realising that Kyle was coming.

"Eww, gross." Kyle exclaimed blocking his eyes, "I know we need to save oxygen and all but… Anyway Jack wants to see us all. He and Zsa-Zsa have found something."

The couple slowly pulled apart and followed Kyle down the corridor into a different room labelled 'Control'. Inside was a computer which Zsa-Zsa was typing on and may controls, probably for flying the palace to where ever. Annaka and Danny stood behind Zsa-Zsa.

"So what have you found?" Danny asked.

"Bad/Good news." Zsa-Zsa replied, "I hacked into Astrid's plans and look what I found. A contract by Ivar saying that if we weren't destroyed by September i.e tomorrow then a new type of action would start."

"What type of action?" Annaka asked intrigued.

"Basically Astrid got hold of some Dinosaur DNA and experimented with it to make powers like our JCD ones and our Overdrive ones. Her experiment worked. It's bad news because she didn't destroy us…"

"So we have to fight, what robots? With powers like ours." Kyle asked.

"Let me finish." Zsa-Zsa said, "That was the plan but now Astrid is dead she can't activate it."

"So that's the goodness?" Danny interrupted.

"Yes but also her experiment took place here meaning…" Zsa-Zsa said looking at Jack.

"Meaning that the Dino Powers are here and I've found them." Jack said happily as he walked over to a locked cabinet, broke the lock off and grabbed a black furry case from out of it. He walked over to his team mates and opened the case. There lay 5 tubes about 5 cm long and 1 cm wide with wrist devices, like there Overdrive ones but with a Dinosaur design, next to them.

"We've been upgraded?" Kyle asked happily and both Zsa-Zsa and Jack nodded, "Sweet."

"Will they work on us? Like we won't turn evil or anything?" Annaka asked worried, "They were made for Robots."

"Not really, there designed for anybody just the owners were meant to be robots but we can sure you them as Astrid isn't going to." Zsa-Zsa replied, "All I need to do is activate the tubes and devices."

"Where on Earth did she get Dinosaur DNA from?" Kyle asked.

"Who knows? She had her sources I imagine." Jack replied.

"Here we are." Zsa-Zsa said, "It was called Operation Dino Time."

"Dino Time, I actually like it." Jack said smiling, "Dino Time… yeah, that's not bad."

"And activated." Zsa-Zsa said clicking a button, "All I need to do is download all the info onto the memory stick and take to James. Should we do a test of the powers?"

All of the Jr defenders nodded and picked up a tube and device. They all inserted there tubes into the devices. All they had to do was the press the button before the Powers would be transferred to them completely.

"Hold up guys." Jack said stopping everyone from pressing their buttons, "I want to test something myself. It's Dino Time!"

With that everyone pressed their buttons and coloured flashes blinded them for a second. The next thing they all knew was that they were wearing helmets, it all worked. Kyle looked at his reflection. His suit was Yellow like the previous two. It had 3 sharp white triangles pointing down across his chest and 3 sharp white triangles pointing upwards at his waist with a gap between both sets of triangles. He also noticed that he had a white belt and that his boots had the 3 sharp yellow triangles at the top of them. On his left shoulder, he had a picture of the dinosaur that he was. Also his helmet represented the animal as well.

Zsa-Zsa had exactly the same design as Kyle except she was blue and had a skirt which had a slight curve in a white outline. The curved skirt ended at the middle of her thigh. She looked at her Dinosaur and, like Kyle didn't recognise it.

"Yes I'm green." Danny said as he took his helmet off along with his fellow defenders, he turned to Jack slightly shocked, "Hang on your red."

"Yeah I am. I've changed colour." Jack stated.

"Does that mean Annaka's defender suit is black?" Kyle asked.

"No it's not." Annaka replied, "It's pink."

The other defenders turned to look at her outfit. It was like Zsa-Zsa's except it was based on a different Dinosaur and was pink.

Zsa-Zsa went over to the compute and started clicking away. She stared at the computer screen for a few seconds then spoke, "Okay, Kyle. You are Dino Yellow or Raptorex, that's your dinosaur. Annaka, you are Dino Pink or Pterodactyl which is your dinosaur. Danny, your Dino Green which or Triceratops, again that's your dinosaur. I'm Dino Blue or Vulcanodon, which seems to be my dinosaur and finally Jack. You're Dino Red and you are the Tyrannosaurus."

"I can't believe that Annaka is now pink and Jack is red." Danny stated, "That is going to be hard to get used to."

"I think it's good." Annaka stated to everyone's surprise, "This team needed a female colour and now we have one."

"What about auxiliary weapons?" Kyle asked.

Zsa-Zsa was about to reply when the alarm went off. Zsa-Zsa started to click the mouse again to see the problem.

"Guys the Oxygen has done down 2%, if we don't leave soon, we'll be in trouble."

"Will our new devices have teleports?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know. Let's see shall we?" Jack said, "Everyone think of the Castle."

The Dino defenders nodded and pressed the second button with the Caste running though their minds. When they all opened their eyes, they could feel the fresh air through their noses.

"We did it!" Annaka exclaimed, "We're home!"

"We need to get to the restaurant!" Zsa-Zsa exclaimed as she checked her phone, "It's been 45 minutes."

"Power Down." Jack shouted.

All of the new defender suits powered down and the Jr defenders raced towards the restaurant. Hopefully the defenders wouldn't have realised there absence.

**A/N: What did you think?**


	2. The Beginning of the Dinosaurs Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Splatalot or the defenders (except the Jr ones)**

"Where on Earth have you five been?" James shouted about the chatter of the whole restaurant.

"That's going to be a hard question to answer." Danny whispered to Jack, "Since we weren't on Earth."

"I'm still waiting." James said tapping his foot impatiently against the floor while all of the defenders looked at them with either angry expressions on their faces or suspicious expressions.

"Do you know how sticky those toilet doors are?" Kyle asked awkwardly.

"You've _all _been trapped in the toilets for nearly 1 hour?" Skabb asked, "Where these toilets isolated on a desert island? Someone else must have come in to go."

"You would think." Annaka said shrugging carelessly.

The defenders eyed their children slowly but seemed to dismiss the matter while James stared at them as they sat down. Clearly he wasn't going anywhere soon. Jack looked back at James and both men made eye contact. He needed to tell James of the recent 'upgrade'. Jack looked back down at the table. Their parents were talking but every now and again they would glance his way.

Jack kicked Zsa-Zsa under the table to try and get her attention. Big mistake. She kicked him back twice as hard and with clear intentions of hurting him.

"Ow!" Jack exclaimed, "I was trying to get your attention."

"Well don't kick me next time. What do you want?"

"We need to tell James about the Dino Powers." Jack whispered under his breath, "But we can't with our parents watching us."

"Why are you asking me for ideas?"

"You're my second in command!"

"Fine." Zsa-Zsa said then leaned back on her chair. She looked around at the other families and smiled, "Hey everyone, why don't we play Chinese whispers?"

"That's a good idea my dear." Knightriss agreed, "Who'll start."

"I think Dad can then it can travel anti-clockwise and finish at Jack." Zsa-Zsa instructed, "Is that okay Jack? You'll have to _listen _hard and make sure you don't make any mistakes."

Zsa-Zsa winked and Jack caught on. Thorne thought of something obscure to say and whispered into Crocness and so on. When Faetal whispered "The door has no handle" into her ear, Zsa-Zsa was kind of glad that it was going to get changed.

James was still watching them but it was clear he didn't have his full attention on them as he was looking around clearly waiting for a sign of trouble oblivious that Meteorots were long gone and Astrid was certainly not coming back.

Kyle whispered the sentence into Jacks ears, the now red defender was clearly about to put on an act.

"Okay." Jack laughed then looked confused about the sentence, "Overdrive destroyed?"

James head shot up like a rabbit caught in the head lights. He looked at the Jr defenders, Zsa-Zsa nodded clarifying that it was true. The defenders burst out laughing also confused.

"How on earth did you get that from the dungeon door is locked?" Thorne asked.

"That's the game." Zsa-Zsa replied, "Seeing how much it changes."

"Considerably a lot especially when I whispered-" Kyle was saying before being rudely interrupted by Jack.

"Here Ky, have some bread." Jack said quickly stuffing a chunk into the Yellow Dino's mouth, "Isn't that tasty."

Kyle angrily removed the bread from his mouth and chewed it violently clearly not pleased with his friend's gesture. It was times like these that everyone remembered that Kyle was a lot younger than them and that he wasn't used to having friendly gestures thrown at him.

Once the bill arrived and the Defenders kindly split it, for once that didn't end in two people arguing to their hearts content, all the defenders left. They all slowly made their way back to the castle making racket along the streets due to Kook's hysteria over everything that was said and Skabbs shouting.

Despite being lit by street lights every 20 metres, the town of Pearl Canyon was still quite dark, to be honest, nowhere knew where they were going. Getting up the hill to the Castle was also fun in the dark as no one knew where the rocks were. Occasionally one of the defenders would shout out in pain as their foot crashed into the rock purposely put there to stop attackers.

Eventually the castle door was kicked open and Knightriss suggested that it was bed. Happily everyone agreed. The Jr defenders at the back of the crowd slowly moved towards the stairs when James pulled on Zsa-Zsa and Jacks shoulders and pulled them back.

"What are you playing at?" She shouted annoyed, "I could have gotten injured."

"Overdrive destroyed?" James repeated, "What happened?"

Jack and Zsa-Zsa glanced at each other. The pair explained how Astrid kidnapped them and teleported them into the Space Palace. Also the pair explained the fight with the Meteorots, Annaka's conversation with Ivar and the final battle with Astrid.

"The next thing we knew she was dead and our keys were destroyed." Jack finished off.

"Well then, how did you return to earth?" James asked rather annoyed that his hard work into the Overdrive powers was destroyed within weeks.

"Well we found new powers." Danny butted in from the stairs.

James turned around to Danny, confused on how he was there but shrugged it off, "Found new powers? Did they just appear from know where."

"No we stole them." Danny replied smiling.

"You stole powers like the Overdrive ones." James said sarcastically, "Did they just appear on the floor and you went cool and picked them up?"

"No." Zsa-Zsa butted in, "Astrid designed them to fight us if she didn't succeed in destroying the Overdrive powers."

"So you took powers from the enemy?" James questioned, "I though you would have more sense than that!"

"No but look at them." Zsa-Zsa said getting the memory stick from out of her pocket, "I downloaded the files onto this."

James took the memory stick without hesitation and left to go to the control room. The remaining three Jr defenders shrugged and wandered up stairs to go to sleep. They slowly clambered up all of the stairs, muttered good night to each other and went into their separate bedrooms.

Jack was having a peaceful dream where nothing much was happening, he was talking to friends and sparring with Danny. He was about to try a high kick when…

"Okay, what's happening?" Jack asked panicked as he was being shaken by someone, "Where's the fire?"

"James wants to see us." Annaka said casually, "And hurry up."

Jack got out of bed and opened his bedroom door just as Kyle walked past, "So he wants to see all of us then."

"Looks that way." Kyle said still sleepy, "Come on, the others will get mad if we're any slower."

The two boys sped up the pace, almost crashed into an angry Gildar who then complained that they ruined his hair, and made their way down into the control room. The boys joined their remaining team mates.

"I've checked the Dino powers and they seem to be one the same track as the Overdrive Powers, of course there not completely the same but they will do." James said reluctantly.

"Was there anything else on the memory stick?" Jack asked, "Anything useful like Robot information, upcoming attacks?"

"Nothing like that." James told him, "Although there were bios including Ivar's on there."

Annaka's eye lit up as his name was mentioned, Danny glanced her way and quietly sighed. He knew what she was planning to do.

"But overall the Dino Powers seem safe. So defenders welcome to Dino Time."


	3. The return of a man

"We were in Space." Kyle told the defenders over breakfast, "That's why we were missing yesterday at the meal."

There was a silence throughout the room then Gildar spoke, "Tell you what cuz that kid of yours has some imagination."

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me." Kyle moaned.

"Leave him alone Gildar." Shaiden piped up, "I'm sure Kyle's telling us the truth. Are you sure you haven't mixed this up with a dream?"

"Oh my gosh, you weren't knocked unconscious were you?" Faetal shrieked worryingly.

The Yellow Dino rolled his eyes again, trust his mum to think of the worse scenario, "No mum, I was not knocked unconscious, I was teleported to Space with the others."

"Listen it's clear that the Jr defenders have some tightly packed secret that they want to keep. I don't think we're going to get anything out if him." Skabb said coolly, "You can go if you want."

Kyle smiled and left the kitchen. He knew they wouldn't believe him. The moment that Kook had slid up to him on the sofa and started having generally chit chat, he knew that somewhere in the shadows, a blue ninja was watching. They wanted the truth yet they wouldn't believe. It was hard to understand Adults sometimes.

"Hey Ky, what did they want." Danny asked as they passed each other in the corridor.

"They wanted to know where we were yesterday." Kyle responded, "I told them the truth but they didn't believe me."

"You told them about Astrid and Overdrive?" Danny asked slightly concerned.

"No! I wouldn't do that." Kyle exclaimed, "I told them that we went to Space."

"Typical." Danny said, he opened his mouth to say something more when Vane came strolling down the corridor and wrapped his arm round Danny's neck.

"Yo dude. How's it going?" Vane asked.

"Fine." Danny replied bluntly as he thought, _"Great, now they've sent Vane to bore the truth out of you." _

"So, like what happened yesterday?" Vane asked, "It must have been pretty important for you guys to be gone that long."

"We were fighting." Danny started and Vane's eyes widen, he thought he was getting somewhere with Danny, "In Space because we were teleported there."

Vane's eyes closed a little and his arm, currently squashing Danny's neck, was removed. He nodded and walked back in the direction of the other defenders. Kyle was about to say "I told you so" when both of their communicators went off.

The pair rushed down into the basement and stopped next to Zsa-Zsa. Jack and Annaka swiftly came in afterwards and the 5 Dino Defenders waited for James.

"The computer has picked up some robotic activity in the town centre." James told them.

"I thought we destroyed the Meteorots?" Zsa-Zsa asked confused.

"They could be the remaining ones." Jack replied, "The ones that were on Earth all ready."

"It doesn't matter how they got here!" James exclaimed, "Get rid of them."

The Jr defenders nodded and ran through the ark secret passage out of the castle. They ran into the garage and jumped into Jack's black jeep. Jack sped off at high speed into the centre of Pearl Canyon taking the back roads so no one would get hurt by his speeding. Jack skidded the car around the corner making it screech and then braked it in the middle of Pearl Canyon. No one was around which was unusual as Pearl Canyon was normally a very busy town.

In the distance the sound of robotics could be heard. The Dino Defenders turned around and a waited, what they presumed to be Meteorots. They were mistaken. These robots were different. They were bigger, stronger and looked slightly weird. Their robotic heads were in the shape of Dinosaurs while their bodies looked human and they were all grey. They were moving mechanically but they were a lot quicker than Meteorots.

"What are they?" Kyle asked confused and slightly scared.

"I have no idea." Jack replied as the monsters stopped and moved a part in the middle to reveal their leader, who walked with a grin plastered along his face.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Danny explained in shock.

"No way." Annaka whispered.

"Seriously?" Zsa-Zsa questioned.

"I thought…" Jack said speechless.

"Who's that?" Kyle asked now even more confused.

"Hello Jr defenders. It's been a long time and clearly things have changed. You've gained a new member. You must be Vane and Faetal's son Kyle." They greeted.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked, "How do you know who I am?"

"I know everything about your parents." The person said, "I used to be their boss."

"Kyle." Jack said sternly, "This is Harvey Lewis. We've may have mentioned him before."

Kyle turned around to the smiling blond man. That was Harvey Lewis. The Harvey Lewis! The person who went against the defenders and tried to take away their kingdom. He was here leading a fleet of some crazy robots.

"I see you've gone up in the world." Zsa-Zsa said, "Or rather down."

"I've gone up my girl. You when I left _that _castle I had nowhere to go." Harvey explained, "Then I met one of your uncles Annaka. Ivar, I think. He knew my hatred for that place and accepted me onto his team. He gave me a project, to design robots that will fit with the powers Astrid was working on and here they are, meet the Robosaures."

"This day just gets better and better." Jack stated as the Robosaures prepared to attack, "It's Dino Time!"

"**Raptorex!"**

"**Pterodactyl!"**

"**Triceratops!"**

"**Vulcanodon!"**

"**Tyrannosaurus!"**

Flashes of blue, green, yellow, red and pink appeared. Harvey eyes widen as he saw that they had somehow obtained the Dino powers. He signalled for the Robosaures to attack. They ran forward and whipped out there mini daggers. The Jr defenders ran towards them and attacked.

Kyle kicked the daggers out of the Robosaures hands and kicked them away. He then punched the ones surrounding him. These new robots seemed easier to defeat than the last lot that Astrid created. Maybe it was due to the fact that he was using a piece of her technology? Kyle punched the last Robosaur from around him and ran to the next group.

Annaka cart wheeled over to a bunch of Robosaures and kicked them in the side, hopefully damaging some important circuitry. She then spun around and punch the two which were trying to creep up on her. Finally she grabbed into the remaining ones arm and spun it around until he crashed onto the floor in a pile of mechanics.

Danny ran into the centre of the Robosaures and pushed them over using his speed. He then kicked them which seemed to finish them off. Danny then punched the remaining ones from around him, they fell backwards but kept their balance. This caused Danny to jump into the air at great height and kick them from this great height causing them to fall into a pile of mechanics.

Zsa-Zsa flipped backwards away from her set of Robosaures. She kicked the individually as they ran towards her, pushing them off their target. That was half of the set dealt with, the others were now charging towards her at great speed like Danny. She ducked and pushed them over causing them to break. Behind her helmet she smiled as she went over to help her team mates.

Jack punched a few Robosaures as he kept an eye on Harvey, who was smiling back at him. That man got on his nerves. He knew that Harvey was trouble from the moment he laid eyes on him. Jack kicked a Robosaur from behind. A loud crash was heard. His fellow team mates glanced around to see what it was but Jack kept eye contact with Harvey. He wasn't getting away with this.

"Well that was fun watching." Harvey said cheerfully, "But I better go, people to see."

Harvey started to walk away, Jack was about to go after him when Zsa-Zsa and Danny held him back from making a mistake. Jack calmed down and watched their new enemy disappear into the outskirts of Pearl Canyon. He would return. They always do.


	4. The Archery enemy

The defenders were in the park sitting on the portable stands, waiting for the tournament to begin. They were near the front waiting anxiously. The Archery Tournament happened every year in Pearl Canyon Park and Jack had 'accidently' entered Kyle into it. Of course he had refused at first, claiming that his archery skills were terrible but Danny forced him to come today.

"This is so exciting!" Annaka squealed, "I can't believe we have never come here before."

"We haven't had a reason to." Jack told her, "Does anyone know when Kyle is on?"

"He's in the Under 16 category." Zsa-Zsa informed, "Meaning that he should be on after the younger group starts."

"Shame the other defenders couldn't come." Danny said with eyes closed leaning back against the bench behind him, "But the moment Jack mentioned Harvey, I knew they would want to hunt him down."

"I think Vane wanted to come but the others insisted that he help them find Harvey." Annaka explained, "It's a shame really because Kyle wanted them here.

Meanwhile in the opponent's tent:

Kyle was standing around watching his opponent get ready. There was a mixture of people in his category, mostly boys. There were a few girls and they were all standing around this one boy, Chad Ziglock. He was 15 and the under 16s champion for three years. Kyle watched him as he boasted about his skills and as he flicked his long blonde fringe from his face. Kyle rolled his eyes, he could imagine some like Thorne telling him that's what Gildar used to be like.

"Hey Newbie." Chad called at Kyle, "Come over here."

Kyle rolled his eyes and wandered over to him, "Yes."

"I assume you know who I am and that I don't lose easily. Just be prepared." The 'Lordship' told him before turning his attention back to the girls.

Kyle mouth 'okay' at him before turning around and walking back to where he was standing. On the way, he heard a little sniffle. Kyle glanced around trying to find the source. The heard the sniffling again, this time a little quieter. He looked in the direction and found a young boy sitting on the floor, with his boy and arrows lying next to him. He was wiping his eyes.

"Hey." Kyle said gently as he sat down next to the boy, "Are you alright."

"I'm fine." The boy said clearly lying, he looked about 10 years old.

"You worried about the tournament?"

"No. I was fine but then he came up to me and said I wasn't a good archer."

The boy's finger landed on Chad. Kyle shook his head, for some reason he knew that Chad would get on his nerves from the moment he saw him.

"I'm sure you are a good archer." Kyle reassured the boy, "Chad probably said it to make himself feel better. I'm positive your parents wouldn't have entered you in if you weren't."

The young boy seemed to stop crying and picked up his bow and arrows just as his group was called to the tournament, "Thank you."

"Good luck." Kyle called.

Kyle stood up himself and picked up his bow and arrow, he placed them down next to his things. The announcer's voice blared out on the microphone as he announced the archers. Chad was still showing off to all the girl competitors. Kyle rolled his eyes as his communicator went off.

"The defenders haven't located Harvey but he has kindly given us some Robosaurses to deal with." James informed them.

"Kyle how long till you're on?" Jack asked through the communicator.

"About 15 minutes." Kyle replied, "Where are they?"

"Town Centre again." Zsa-Zsa replied this time, "Come with us even if it's for 5 minutes then return."

Kyle cut off the communicator and made his way towards the exit, unluckily noticed, "Cowering out already Kyle. Shame."

"No, I have something to do first." Kyle replied back slightly aggressive.

Chad smiled smugly, that boy was lucky Jack or Zsa-Zsa weren't here to rip that smile of his face. Kyle ran out of the tent and headed towards to town centre. He could hear the others up ahead. He ran slightly faster to catch them up. He skidded into the town centre and bashed into Danny.

"Sorry, running to fast." Kyle explained.

"It's Dino Time."

"**Raptorex!"**

"**Pterodactyl!"**

"**Triceratops!"**

"**Vulcanodon!"**

"**Tyrannosaurus!"**

The Robosaures ran towards them and started to attack them once again. Kyle ducked and kicked all while he was keeping an eye on the time. Why did this have to happen today? The Robosaurses kicked back causing Kyle to land on the ground.

"Ouch, I seriously don't need an injury today!" He complained as he leapt back up and kicked the remaining Robosaures around him.

"Kyle go to your tournament." Jack shouted, "We'll finish off."

Kyle nodded as he powered down and ran back to the park. As soon as he entered the tent, he as huffing and puffing out of breath. He picked up his bow and arrow and stood next to Chad, who looked unpleased to see Kyle back.

"I thought you were gone." He said bluntly.

"I told you I had something to sort out." Kyle replied.

The tent doors opened and the Under 16 competitors entered into the long green area. The crowd were cheering. Kyle looked around and found the young boy holding the first place trophy. He smiled and the boy smiled back. Kyle looked to the stands, the Jr defenders weren't back yet.

"What's wrong? Mummy and Daddy haven't shown up?" Chad asked slyly.

"No." Kyle said, "I was checking out the crowd."

Chad scoffed as he took a step forward. He grabbed an arrow from his bag and carefully re-arranged it in the bow. He placed the bow up to eye level and pulled it back. The arrow flew through the air at the same speed Kook or Danny would on a good day and landed right in the Bulls eye.

Everyone cheered as Chad took a step back. He made eye contact with Kyle, his eyes saying that this competition is between only those two and those two alone. Kyle took out an arrow, placed it in the bow and pulled it back. The arrow shot through the air, slightly faster than Chad's and landed on the Bulls eye, 2mm above his.

"2 goes left." Kyle told him as the audience applauded, he looked to the crowd, and his friends still weren't back.

As the competition carried on, Kyle and Chad were the only ones left and the Jr defenders still hadn't shown up. Chad took his third and final bow. The arrow landed on the bull's eye like the previous two. Everyone cheered. A man with very blonde hair got up and screamed "That's my boy!" Chad smiled gratefully. Kyle was up next. He placed the arrow in the boy and shot.

To Kyle, it took forever for the arrow to land. It was like time had moved more slowly. The arrow hit the bull's eye. As it did, it split one of Chad's arrows in half and the two broken piece of wood fell to the floor.

"And we have a winner!" The announcer shouted, "Mr Kyle Temple."

A huge outcry came from the audience. The Jr defenders were screaming and clapping with their hearts content. Kyle smiled back then he recognised the people sitting behind him.

"That's my boy. Little Kyle Temple there making his parents proud." Vane shouted above the shouting with Faetal also screaming which made Danny slowly put his hands up to his ears.

After the awards ceremony, Kyle ran over his parents who congratulated him yet again. Jack and Danny high fived him, Annaka and Zsa-Zsa hugged him while Vane picked him up and placed him on his shoulders.

"Okay, this is quite high." Kyle muttered to himself as Vane started walking. He passed Chad Ziglock and his family. Kyle smiled to try and signal no hard feelings. To his surprise Chad smiled back. His attention was drawn back to his family when a celebratory meal was mention.


	5. Home Truths

**A/N: Hey, hope you're all enjoying Dino Time. **

"I propose we have a party." Danny shouted as soon as the Castle doors slammed shut.

"Typical, the moment our parents leave the castle for a conference, the moment Danny proposes a party." Zsa-Zsa said.

"I'm in." Kyle said.

"Yeah, why not?" Annaka questioned, "And on the plus side we don't have to sneak out of the castle for 2 weeks."

"We can have a party if you three organise it." Jack compromised.

"No party!" James shouted scaring all of the Jr defenders, "You need to do more team practices."

Everyone's excitement levels hit rock bottom. This was the first time in forever that the Jr defenders were away. They could do what they wanted when they wanted but James had to spoil it with hard work. James led them upstairs into the enormous training room. Purple mats were already laid out. James smiled sarcastically and shut the door and for insurance locked it.

"Awesome party Danny!" Zsa-Zsa sarcastically said, "It must have taken you ages to organise this!"

In response Danny threw a cushion at her. She retaliated with the same method and pretty soon a pillow fight was raging on between the two cousins. Danny ducked and dived whenever Zsa-Zsa threw a cushion at him where as Zsa-Zsa swerved to the side of jumped.

Kyle, Annaka and Jack were sitting in a circle having general chit chat, it was the best thing to do when the two cousins started a war against one another. Annaka was in the middle of updating her friends about her grandparent's new car when something white hit her in the head.

"Ow!" Annaka whined as she turned around to see the culprit.

"Nice one Danny, hit your girlfriend in the back of the head." Zsa-Zsa exclaimed.

Annaka picked up the pillow and threw it back at Danny, hitting him in the stomach, "Oh that's not fair! Two against one!"

Kyle grabbed a purple pillow from behind him and threw it at Zsa-Zsa when she wasn't looking. The pillow hit the side of her arm. She spotted Kyle smiling and threw a pillow back. Kyle grabbed Jack and used him as a shield. The pillow hit Jack in the face so he grabbed the pillow and threw it back at Zsa-Zsa.

"Guys, I have a great idea!" Jack shouted getting his morpher and dino tube out, "It's Dino Time!"

"**Raptorex!"**

"**Pterodactyl!"**

"**Triceratops!"**

"**Vulcanodon!"**

"**Tyrannosaurus!"**

Coloured flashes filled the room and the Jr defenders jumped around trying to dodge the pillows being thrown across the room. It was a lot easier to jump around and even jump off furniture in their Dino Charge suits.

Annaka tried to throw a pillow at Kyle, who was running around the room trying to dodge Danny's pillow. Kyle jumped out of the way just in time meaning Annaka's pillow hit the Chester draws against the far wall. Something banged in the draws. Annaka jumped off the top of the wardrobe and over to the draws. She pulled out a dusty box. The other Jr defenders were still having a pillow fight. Annaka blew the dust off and it hit Danny's side. He looked down and noticed Annaka was holding a long thin box.

Annaka opened the lid. It was a board game. She pulled out the crunched up instructions. She opened them and tried to read them. Most of the lines had been scribbled out in pen. Clearly the defenders had been trying to cheat at whatever game this is.

The team sat down to play it. A few minutes later, James could hear an uproar coming from the training room. As he pushed open the door, he saw Annaka and Kyle arguing over piece of card in Annaka's hand. Danny shouting at Zsa-Zsa repeating saying "My piece was here!" and Jack had his head in his hands.

James coughed loudly and the Jr defenders jumped slightly and looked up at their superior.

"I think that's enough team bonding." Jack covered up, "Let's go back to practicing."

James lowly shut the door. All of the Jr defenders stood up and walked round the room. Kyle walked over to another set of draws. He pulled open the first one and pulled out a rather thick envelope. He opened it and tipped the contents onto his hand.

His eyes opened wide. They looked like the JCD gems. One of them was yellow, another pink, another one looked like green, there was blue and finally there was black.

"What are these?" Kyle asked as he turned to face his team mates.

Zsa-Zsa walked over to him and picked up the blue gem, "I thought we lost these."

"Lost them?" Danny asked, "I don't remember them."

"They're the gems Charles gave us ages ago. Don't you remember when we were looking for our parents. We found them in the other Castle attic." Zsa-Zsa informed, "Charles must have found them and brought them down."

"But there were only four when we found them. Where did the other one come from?" Annaka asked.

"Who knows?" Danny replied, "Just keep them safe."

Kyle gave each defender the suitable colour and they placed them into their belonging as they were currently wearing their Dino outfits still. Suddenly Jack's communicator went, he cautiously answered it not knowing whether it would be an actual attack or James telling them to get back to training.

"The computers located some robosaurs!" James exclaimed.

"Where?" Jack replied.

"In the garden." James replied bluntly before ending the call.

The defenders looked at each other confused before shrugging. Each defender grabbed their helmet, held it above their head and one the count of 3 shoved it on. They raced down the stairs and through the living room. The defenders jumped off the balcony and landed on the grass.

Harvey was standing there smiling with a few robosaurs. When they eventually spotted the defenders they ran towards them with their daggers in hands. The defenders split up and kicked the daggers away from the robosaurs.

In the meantime, Harvey smiled and teleported away. His mission was complete. Kyle kicked the robosaurs away and Annaka would punch them. Danny would then kick them from a great height pushing them over to Zsa-Zsa who kicked them in the chest area. Finally Jack would give the final punch which would send them down to the ground.

The Jr defenders smiled at each other. One by one they powered down.

"Well that was fun." Danny said, "Does that count as training?"

"I would sure hope that was." A familiar voice from behind them spoke.

All of the Jr defenders turned around, with their eyes wide. This could not be happening. They were definitely in trouble now; they would be grounded for weeks and not let out of the castle for months. Their lives as Dino defenders were now over just because of one attack.

"Would someone like to explain to me what on earth we just witnessed?" Knightriss asked with all of the defenders nodding their heads.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Next time: The Jr defenders tell their parents about their adventures and a new prophecy arrives.**


	6. Goodbye to old habits?

"Are you all really telling us that those 5 _insane _people wearing coloured outfits, fighting dangerous robots of some sort are you guys?" Knightriss recalled.

"In a nutshell." Jack replied.

"I do not believe this!" Shaiden exclaimed while Kook nodded, "We only came back for our passports."

"You know mum, some parents would be astonished that their child is saving the town." Danny hinted.

"Don't push it!" Knightriss shouted, "You are all in big trouble."

"I blame your kids." Faetal said to the other defenders, "Kyle wasn't like this when it was just us three."

"I'm sorry are you saying that my daughter is a bad influence?" Gildar asked as Vane nodded, "I'll let you know that Annaka is the pride and joy of the Graphum family."

A huge uproar then filled the kitchen. Each defender was arguing over one another about their child. James stood in the corner of the room rolling his eyes while Kyle took out the yellow gem and examined it. It was different to the JCD ones; it was brighter, like neon Yellow and has weird patterns on it. The Jr defenders mentioned earlier that they had seen these gems before but they hadn't seen the yellow one.

_10 months ago_

"_Charles, we need to go!" Luke exclaimed as Charles stood in the main room of the 'imaginary' castle._

"_I'll be with you in 5." Charles told him, "I need to get something first."_

_Luke nodded as Charles ran up the stairs into one of the rooms. He looked around, throwing objects about the room and hearing them bash into the wall. He smiled as he found what he was looking for. Charles picked up the 4 coloured gems: Red, Blue, Green and Pink. He smiled faded when he realised that one was still missing. _

_Charles then opened the fifth and final drew. He pulled the door open so wide that he almost fell out, losing the contents in the heavy room forever. Charles dug into the draw and picked up the forgotten yellow gem._

"_Destiny calls." He muttered as the all the gems touched each other and a pattern started to show._

"I'm not saying what they do is safe!" James exclaimed, "But this whole project was set up by Charles. He must have trusted them."

"He locked away a dangerous power in their minds which when unlocked made out kids go mental!" Thorne told him.

"He had his flaws." James reasoned back.

"Not to mention secrets!" Skabb shouted, "And we still can't believe you're okay with our children risking their lives!"

"I'm only doing what Charles told me!" James exclaimed.

"There are children; we have a right in what they do!" Crocness argued back.

"They've only been your children since November 2031!" James shouted throughout the castle, "For 15 years Charles looked after them, cared for them, raised them. Where were you 8 huh? Living the dream in some Castle perhaps. The only parents who get a say in what their child does are Faetal and Vane."

The whole room filled with silence which was more unsettling then the uproars that happened moments ago.

"We're still in charge." Ballista whispered faintly.

James was about to intervene when he phone started to vibrate rather loudly. He sighed loudly and looked at the screen then to the defenders then back at the screen, he twitched slightly then explained, "Harvey's back with a few Robosaurs."

The Jr defenders stood up on instinct and were ready to leave when…

"Hold it!" Knightriss shouted.

The Jr defenders froze in their position and turned around, "You five aren't going anywhere. Hand us your Dino thingy's and remain seated."

The Jr defenders obeyed Knightriss, took off their Dino DNA tubes and handed them to their parents. They then sat down like they were in detention.

"We'll sort this out." Knightriss explained as her and the other defenders left the room and slammed the castle doors shut. James followed swiftly.

"Well that went well." Danny said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah." Zsa-Zsa replied, "We have been stripped of our powers and only have this useless gem things."

Zsa-Zsa pulled hers from out of her pocket and threw it onto the table in a rage. She stood up, stomped over to the kitchen door and tried to open it. The door however appeared locked.

"You four are so lucky I am away from any object can throw." She exclaimed as the four Jr defenders looked anxious, "They can't do this to me!"

"It sucks." Annaka muttered placing her gem opposite Zsa-Zsa's, "They treat us like kids."

"I blame him." Jack said pointing a Kyle."

"Hey what did I do?" He angrily asked.

"You parents are like super protective of you; if they weren't like that then we would probably have our Dino powers still."

"Your mum took our powers away." Kyle said simultaneously getting his gem out as well and putting it next to Annaka's.

"She's 'in charge'." Jack told him also placing his gem next to Zsa-Zsa's.

"I just can't believe that our parents would do that!" Danny exclaimed, "I bet their only going to reason with Charles. Did you know that before we were born they would place betrayers in the dungeon?"

"Been reading their files again?" Annaka muttered miserable.

"I wonder what changed. Now all they do is boss around and reason." Danny said placing his gem in-between Annaka's and Zsa-Zsa's for the fun of it.

Suddenly the whole filled with a golden light, almost blind each defender. Zsa-Zsa walked closer to the table as the light faded away. Jack inspected the gems; they must have caused the glow to appear. Kyle tugged on Danny's arm indicated to look up.

"Well that's new." He commented making the three remaining defenders look up, "What is it?"

"I have no idea." Annaka replied.

Two feet above them, was what appeared to be a set of gold lines all connected. Kyle took out his phone and took a quick picture. It was truly magnificent. Jack concluded that it could possible some foot prints that Charles designed ages ago but it hard to tell they could be some many possibilities.

A beeping noise from Jack's wrist interrupted the moment; the attention drew to him as he answered it.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Your parents are in trouble." James replied, "They have no idea what to do when fighting the robots. You need to come down here."

"We're locked in the Dining room." Jack told him.

"Then knock the door down!" James shouted like it was the most obvious solution in the world.

Jack looked over at Danny. The pair stood in front of the door and ran into it. Unfortunately they re-bounded onto the floor, causing the other defenders to laugh at their misfortune. Jack and Danny stood up and slightly glared at the other before trying again. The door fell open and both boys fell with it landing on their fronts.

"Jack and Danny there, stylish as ever." Zsa-Zsa smirked.

"Oh let's go!" Jack exclaimed.

The Jr defenders clambered into Jack's jeep and drove off into Pearl Canyon. It was easy to locate them as the defenders were arguing amongst one another about the robosaurs. Jack came to a screeching halt in the jeep causing everyone to fall forwards.

They leapt out and ran towards the Chaos. Kyle observed that the defenders had been pushed into a corner and the robosaurs were closing in. James spotted the five figures and smiled.

"Jr defenders!" He shouted gaining everyone's attention, "Catch!"

James threw the Dino tubes across the centre of the town. The Jr defenders ran and jumped to catch them. They then inserted them into their carries.

"It's Dino Time!" Jack shouted.

"**Raptorex!"**

"**Pterodactyl!**

"**Triceratops!"**

"**Vulcanodon"**

"**Tyrannosaurus!"**

Coloured flashed filled the room and the Jr defenders were ready.

"Dino Time Yellow!"

"Dino Time Pink!"

"Dino Time Green!"

"Dino Time Blue!"

"Dino Time Red!"

The robosaurs changed direction and started running towards the Jr defenders. Kyle and Danny tagged teamed up and kicked the robosaurs against a wall, breaking some of their mechanics. Some of the remaining robosaurs tried to run forward but got a punch in the stomach for their troubles. With their systems failing, they fell to the ground in a heap.

Annaka and Zsa-Zsa jumped two feet in the air and landed on two of the robosaurs. They kicked them back and they fell into a heap. They then spun round and kicked the reaming ones into the nearest bench then gave the robosaurs a final kick, finishing them off.

Jack kicked and punched the robosaurs around him. He then used all his might to push them towards whatever objects lay behind them. They fell to the floor and Jack gave them a final push and they collapsed completely. The Jr defenders powered down.

Back at in the dining room, everyone remained silent for Knightriss verdict on the Dino matter.

"You can keep the powers." She concluded.

The Jr defenders silently cheered and smiled happily but their smiles faded when the defenders still look miserable as ever.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"It's about the conference we're going to." Thorne told them, "You see, after we finish this one in Spain, there's another one 4 days after in Switzerland then there are at least 5 more after that one."

"So the point is?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"You probably won't see us again for another year." Knightriss concluded, "We only found out about this when we returned to the castle to collect out passports."

"You can't leave!" Annaka exclaimed, "Like James said you've been gone 15 years!"

"We know it will be hard, especially for you Kyle, but you'll get by as long as all of you stick together." Shaiden concluded, "Don't go your separate ways."

Later that day all of the defenders were at the airport standing by security. The defenders said their final farewells to their children and told them to stay safe as they went through blowing final kisses. The five Jr defenders stood there until they could see their parents out of sight.

"It's just us now." Jack said breaking the silence, "Stand in a circle."

"Why?" Danny questioned.

"Just do it, and place your hand in the middle." Jack ordered, "I promise that we'll never be separated and that we'll always be together not matter what."

The Jr defenders lifted their hands into the air securing the promise then the left the airport to return back to the empty castle.


	7. Fate in the girl's hands

"We need to find Kyle a girlfriend." Annaka randomly announced to Zsa-Zsa while the girls were painting their nails. For Annaka, she went hot pink while Zsa-Zsa went with Midnight blue.

"Why?" Zsa-Zsa intrigued yet confused.

"Because I have Danny, you have Jack and Kyle doesn't have any one." Annaka responded like it was an obvious answer.

"Okay One. How do I have Jack? We're not a couple!"

"Yeah but you two hang out and do sciencey things together and leadership stuff. Basically you have a lot in common with Jack."

"Okay two." Zsa-Zsa continued, "Kyle has us."

"Yeah but it's not the same is it? We're like older than him. I mean he gets us, we get him, we all have this mutant powers thingy going on but I feel like Kyle needs friends his own age."

"Well you'll have to talk to him later." Zsa-Zsa said finishing her first hand blowing on them slightly, "Because he's at the smoothie place with the boys. Anyway why a girlfriend?"

"I don't know. It just popped into my head, one day." Annaka told her female companion.

"Hmm, that happened to me a few weeks back. I imagined us in the future. Kyle was engaged, in a matter of speaking, to a girl named Amy."

"Amy? Hmm." Annaka pondered.

"No! We are not looking for any Amy's in Pearl Canyon and setting them up!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's 14! Can you imagine the next Skype call with our parents! Oh by the way Kyle's not here. He's on a date with a complete stranger Annaka stalked down for him!"

"You being dramatic." Annaka concluded inspecting her nails, "The chances are that there isn't even anyone called Amy in Pearl Canyon."

~Ooooo~

Kyle was sitting at one of the many tables in the smoothie bar. Currently, he was sitting alone with only his, Danny's and Jack's belongings to keep him company as yet again Danny opened his big mouth and now he and Jack were arm wrestling two complete strangers.

Kyle shook his head as he watched them. He zipped up his yellow jacket and put his yellow converse shows up on the seat. Currently Jack was winning against the guy much to the dislike of this stranger and his friends.

"I can't believe there doing that." A voice next to him said.

Kyle turned around and spotted a teenager his age. He was wearing a white t-shirt with colours splatted on it like someone had flicked paint onto it. His jeans were ripped at the knee and his trainers were black and worn.

"Neither can I." Kyle responded to this mysterious teenager, "It's my friends fault. His big mouth started this."

"Doesn't matter. My brother needs to learn how to lose." The teenager said grabbing a seat sitting next to Kyle, "I'm Drake Jones."

Kyle shook the hand Drake held out, "Kyle Temple."

"Cool, I've seen you around. You always with those two or those girls, are they family members or something?"

"It's complicated but right now, I suppose that the one doing the arm wrestling is my guardian, Jack. The one who got us into this mess, Danny, is kind of family." Drake looked at Kyle confused, "He's my Mums, cousins, daughter's boyfriend which is one of the girls, Annaka, who I hang out with. So she's family I guess and the other girl, Zsa-Zsa is Danny's cousin."

"Wow, that's complicated." Drake remarked, "I only have my brother, mum and dad. We live down Pearl's way."

"Cool." Kyle said, "I live in the castle."

"No way!" Drake exclaimed, "That's awesome!"

"Not really." Kyle said, "It's big and empty at the moment. Do you want to see it?"

"Can I?" Drake asked excitedly, "Oh hang on, I need to get my new neighbours daughter, I'm showing her round the town."

"She can come. The girls won't mind." Kyle told him.

"Sweet! I'll be two secs."

Kyle turned his head back round to Danny and Jack. Danny was now arm wrestling one of Drake's brother's friends while Jack was looking at Kyle smiling. Clearly he had seen the conversation taken place between the new friends.

"I'm back." Drake said from behind. He was standing next to a girl roughly both their ages. She had long, blonde wavy hair. She was wearing a purple top that stopped just above her belly button with a black pencil skirt and black sandals. She reminded Kyle of what Ballista might have looked like in her teens,

"Oh, Kyle this is Amy. Amy this is Kyle." Drake introduced.

"Hi, I'm Kyle Temple." Kyle said raising his hand out so she could shake it.

"Hi, I'm Amy Richards. I'm new to the area and according to my neighbour, your taking us to the castle." Amy recalled.

"If that's all right with you." Kyle said.

"That's fine. Maybe you could show me more sights on the way." Amy hinted as Drake rolled his eyes.

Kyle nodded and grabbed his things. He waved by to Jack and a confused Danny, who waved back to be polite.

"Who are they?" Danny asked Jack as the pair watched Kyle leave the Smoothie bar.

"I have no idea." Jack replied back.

~Ooooo~

"Harvey, get in here now!" A voice shouted from the forest

Harvey ran through the forest, pushing away branches and jumping over uneven ground as he entered the forest clearing. Ivar stood in the middle with an ill looking Neri at his side; she was holding some sort of map.

"Yes sir." Harvey said.

"Neri has discovered a new source of power that could destroy the Jr defenders powers and give us new ones." Ivar explained, "As you are forever in my debt. I need you to locate it."

"You do realise that all of the defenders are after my blood." Harvey stated, "They will somehow track me down and take me prisoner."

"Yes, I thought about that." Ivar begun, "And after 5 minutes of whether to decide if I wanted you captured, I came up with a plan. Neri."

Neri slowly wandered into the forest. She was gone for only a few seconds but when she returned she had a male and female teenager with her, they must have been at least 13 years old. The female had short brown hair and wore a gold sparkly top with jeans while the boy had dark brown hair and wore a band t-shirt with jeans. Both of their eyes were red.

"These are Zoey Russells and Josh Wilkinson. My new apprentices, if Charles wanted to use teenagers to save his back then I'm using teenagers to save mine." Ivar explained, "Of course I had to 'persuade' them to join but they'll do anything you'll say."

Ivar handed Harvey the map and left with Neri to let his apprentices go and find this great power. Harvey looked at the map then to his 'team mates' they were standing still motionless. Harvey walked to the left of him and entered back into the depths of the forest with Zoey and Josh following behind.

~Ooooo~

"So have you seen the defenders?" Amy asked Kyle, who almost choked on his food.

"Sorry?" He asked.

"You know." Drake replied, "The defenders, the people who wear the coloured outfits. Fight the robots."

"Yeah." Kyle said, "On TV."

It wasn't completely lying. Kyle had seen himself and his team mates on TV before but Amy and Drake didn't ask if he knew them.

"The girls are the best fighters." Amy commented, "They don't let anyone help them or save them. They fight for themselves."

"Well I bet the boys done most of the main work." Drake added in, "The girls haven't done everything themselves."

"What do you think Kyle?" Amy asked intrigued by is opinion.

"I think they all split it equally." Kyle stated, "Plus they always fight as a team."

Amy and Drake nodded in agreement. The trio were currently in the kitchen grabbing a bite to eat. Kyle and Drake were introducing the area to Amy while they ate. Of course they were then interrupted by the arrival of Annaka and Zsa-Zsa, who stopped in the doorway confused by the unfamiliar faces.

"Oh, guys, this is Annaka and this is Zsa-Zsa, my friends slash distinct relative." Kyle introduced.

"Of course, Annaka Danny's girlfriend." Drake said making Annaka feel creeped out, "And Zsa-Zsa Danny's cousin."

"Have you been stalking us?" Zsa-Zsa asked quite fiercely.

"No I told him!" Kyle intervened quickly, "This is Drake my friend and this is Amy."

Annaka and Zsa-Zsa paused for a moment, shocked at the name and again freaked out. Amy smiled politely at them while Zsa-Zsa managed a small one back. Kyle then turned his new friends attention back himself as he continued talking about Pearl Canyon.

~Ooooo~

"Sir!" Josh called out to Harvey, "Zoey and I have located where the power is on the map."

"Oh where is it?" Harvey asked rudely.

"It's in this forest." Zoey pointed out

Harvey smiled, he knew where that forest. He had travelled in it many months ago. That was the forest next to the Splatalot Castle.

"Well, we better be going." Harvey said as he opened the car door, "In we get. We have an opportunity to seize."


	8. Deja Vu

Zsa-Zsa had been looking at the same picture for almost two days now; it was of the golden map. The others had dismissed it or couldn't be bothered to find any solution to the puzzle as the gems and their mystery was in the past but Zsa-Zsa wasn't so sure. Charles had designed these gems; he was a man of mystery and purpose so these gems must lead to something.

Danny looked over Zsa-Zsa's shoulders to look at the map or whatever it could be. It did bug him not knowing these but from past experiences not knowing was the best option.

"I swear I recognise that place." Zsa-Zsa said making Danny jump, "I know it."

"Who knows where it could be?" Danny said talking to Zsa-Zsa, who screamed and jumped out of the chair.

"How long have you been there?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"A minute or so." Danny replied, "I thought you knew I was there."

"No!"

"Then why were you talking to me?"

"I was talking to myself."

"And you say I'm crazy!"

Zsa-Zsa ended the conversation by going up the stairs and bashing her fist on Jack's door. She didn't stop until she heard movement clarifying that there was life. Jack opened the door unimpressed by the visitor. His black hair was messy and pointing up and angles.

"What do you want Zsa-Zsa, I was napping." He asked.

"Does this remind you of anywhere?" She asked him shoving the phone into his hand.

Jack studied it for a few seconds before giving the phone back to Zsa-Zsa, "It does look like a familiar layout but I can't think right now. Give me a few hours and I'll search up on it with you."

"A few hours! Jack this map is killing me." Zsa-Zsa exclaimed.

"Then start without me, I'll catch up with you soon."

Jack's bedroom door slammed shut. Normally she would go and bug Kyle about this type of thing but as he was out with his new friends, she couldn't. Of course she would try Danny and Annaka but they would probably be useless so the blue dino defender decided to go and figure it out by herself.

She quickly opened up the balcony doors, sat down and looked at the map again. Despite having photos of it at every angle she couldn't figure it out. There were gold dots on the map everywhere and not a single one of them helped. The map was as confusing as that forest.

"Forest." Zsa-Zsa muttered to herself, "It's a forest."

Zsa-Zsa stood up and looked over the balcony, not any forest, that forest. The same forest her; Jack and Charles were dragged through to get the weird castle. Zsa-Zsa raced back inside, found her boots and ran out of the door with her phone securely wrapped underneath her fingers.

She ran to the entrance of the deserted forest and looked back at the map. It was still confusing even now she knew where the gems were trying to lead her. It didn't matter, she entered the forest anyway.

~Ooooo~

Josh clambered down from the tree and walked back over to Zoey and Harvey.

"The blue ones here." He announced as Harvey sighed, "They always have to wreck everything. Gather up the robosaurs and order them to attack her."

"Yes sir." Zoey responded as she and Josh complete their orders.

One the way the two couldn't help but thing that something was clearly wrong with them. They both had headaches which would constantly stop them from completing orders from Ivar and Harvey.

"My head is killing me." Josh whined, "It has been hurting since we entered that forest with Ivar and Neri."

"Ditto." Zoey replied, "Maybe we banged our heads or something."

"That will explain the amnesia." Josh concluded as they reached the robosaurs and addressed them, "The Blue Dino Defender is in the forest. Stop her at once."

The robosaurs nodded and moved quickly out towards the entrance of the forest with their weapons ready. It wasn't long before they found Zsa-Zsa. They stopped running and stood quietly on the spot. She hadn't noticed their arrival; she was too busy looking at some sort of device in her hand. When she did look up she gasped.

"Oh great. I knew something was going to go wrong. It's Dino Time!"

"**Vulcanodon!"**

Zsa-Zsa ran towards the robosaurs and kicked as many as she could before another one would start attacking her. As she fought, she started to think. She missed the robot attackers. They may have been difficult to fight sometimes but they were easier than these. In fact she missed the Meteorots as well. They were also easier to fight especially with the Overdrive powers. As a few robosaurs fell to the ground, Zsa-Zsa sighed. She did miss the JCD powers and the good old times.

She had only beaten a fraction of the robosaurs and still had plenty more to defeat when some more arrived. Zsa-Zsa groaned. She did not need this! She was so close to finding the location. One of the robosaurs knocked her off her feet. She winced in pain as she tried to get up. The robosaurs gathered round.

"It's dino time!"

"**Pterodactyl!"**

"**Triceratops!"**

"**Tyrannosaurus!"**

Annaka, Danny and Jack charged towards the robosaurs and kicked them away from Zsa-Zsa. Most of them landed into the barks of trees and fell to the ground in a heap. Annaka kicked some towards Danny who in return punched and sent them flying to Jack, who gave the final blow.

"Need a hand." Annaka asked reaching her arm out for Zsa-Zsa to grab.

Zsa-Zsa grabbed it and powered down with her team mates. She presumed Kyle was still with his friends.

"The map leads me here." She told the team, who nodded.

"Anywhere particular in the forest?" Danny asked, Zsa-Zsa shook her head, "Good, just like old times, us for walking around, no idea where their actually going…"

"Where did the robosaurs come from?" Jack asked out of curiosity.

"That way." Zsa-Zsa said pointing west of her and Danny.

"I wonder what they're doing here." Jack stated walking off in the direction Zsa-Zsa was pointing. Zsa-Zsa followed him along with Annaka and Danny not far behind.

"Hi Kyle." Danny said speaking in his phone, "Just to say we'll be back late…because Zsa-Zsa has led on us a wild goose chase…yes it is to do with the map…well we had to fight so robosaurs… it could be a coincidence Zsa-Zsa isn't always right…because they could be strolling out in the forest for fresh air…yes I am aware that their robots…oh just go and talk to your friends."

Danny put his phone aware and saw that this three team mates were far ahead of him. He jogged to catch up as they wandered deeper into the forest. It wasn't long before they heard voices. Jack crept behind a bush and the others followed.

"The map is old!" They heard Harvey shout, "I bet there isn't any great power and Neri is making it up."

"It's upside down." Josh stated. Danny and Annaka slightly laughed at Harvey's misfortune. Zsa-Zsa nudged them to be quiet.

"Oh if you're so clear, then you find this power." He shoved the map in Josh's arms. Zoey came over and looked at it as well.

"Providing we're in the right direction, the place should be over there about 200 yards." Zoey said.

Harvey grabbed the map back and stormed off in that direction. Jack, Zsa-Zsa, Danny and Annaka all crept out from behind the bush and waited until Harvey and co. were out of sight.

"Yeah Kyle." Danny said on the phone to him again, "New plan. Meet us in the forest, I'll send you co-ordinates."

"I guess we follow them." Annaka stated.

"We really should do." Zsa-Zsa replied, "Because if Ivar wants this great power then we're all in trouble."

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying Dino Time. Any predictions of what might happen? **


	9. Into the dark

Harvey stormed through the forest with Zoey and Josh not far behind him. The pair was struggling to keep up with his pace. The Dino defenders (minus Kyle) were hiding behind every bush they came across, hoping that Harvey wouldn't spot them.

Jack kept his eyes on Harvey despite the situation, he had missed this, the days where he and his friends would just walk into the forest and pretend that they were following someone, the days before the Lionheart and the defender powers.

Harvey suddenly stopped and looked down at the floor puzzled, "I'm standing on the X."

Harvey's two associates also looked confused. Harvey then started to stamp the floor hard like he was looking for a trap door. Josh and Zoey glanced at each other then back to the Harvey slightly concerned about his wellbeing. Harvey was now stomping the ground harder when he fell through the ground and landed with a thud into something hard.

"Ow!" He shouted as he got up.

Zoey and Josh ran to his aid, he was at least 10ft underground; there was no way they would jump down. There must be another entrance. Josh threw down a torch which Harvey grabbed. He shone it around and found out that he had a choice of two ways to go.

"Will you two hurry up!" He shouted, "We need to find this power!"

Zoey and Josh ran towards their supplies bag and grabbed something that was in a complete mess and looked like it had been squashed into the bag. Zoey threw half of it down to Harvey. It was a rope ladder. Josh attached the spare rope to the tree and the pair cautiously climbed down it.

The Jr defenders were still behind the bush when they saw this and secretly smiled to themselves, they now had a way down thanks to the enemy.

~Ooooo~

"Kyle!" Amy shouted, "Where on earth are you going?"

"Somewhere!" Kyle shouted back.

"Kyle!" Drake shouted as he ran up to him, "Seriously, what is wrong? Why did you run off?"

"My friends called, there's an emergency." Kyle told them, "Listen, I'll meet you guys at the smoothie bar tomorrow, 12ish."

Kyle ran back towards the castle leaving Amy and Drake slightly concerned.

~Ooooo~

"I bet it's an underground lair." Danny said as he crouched down and looked down the open ground door."

"It's an underground something." Jack replied, "Are we waiting for Kyle..."

"Up to you." Zsa-Zsa replied, "Danny's left him co-ordinates, he'll figure out where we are."

"But what if Harvey finds him first?" Annaka commented, "He can't fight him alone."

The 4 defenders pondered for a few moments. One the one hand they really wanted to go down and find out what is down there while on the other hand they wanted to wait for Kyle so he wouldn't be alone. Jack remembered James's words from the other day.

"_Kyle never talks to us anymore." Jack said fixed the computer with James, "Like talk properly, he's always at his new friend's house. He only met them yesterday."_

"_Let Kyle have some friends. He only has you guys." James replied._

"_I know it's just it feels like he's ditching us." _

"_Jack, let him hang out with his new friends and be independent. Anyway, you Jr defenders were only a 4 before Kyle came along. I'll bet it'll be like old times when he's not around."_

Jack looked down the whole then at his friends. James was right, at this moment in time it felt like the good old days and they were on an adventure. Only this time Charles wouldn't be calling them in for tea or Annaka wouldn't be able to call time out when she felt like it.

"We'll go ahead and Kyle can catch us up. We'll leave a trail." Jack ordered.

The Jr defenders nodded as they began to deceased into the ground one by one. The wooden ladder was a foot off the ground, so Jack jumped down with a quiet thump. The others followed in his footsteps not wanting to alert Harvey or his companions.

"Who are the kids?" Danny asked out of the blue when they all made it to the ground, "I've never seen them before."

"I have." Zsa-Zsa announced, "Around town. Never spoke to them or seen them together though."

"You don't think they were spies?" Annaka asked.

"Doubt it or we'll have been destroyed a long time ago!" Danny replied.

Jack was about to remind him about JCD and Overdrive but felt that in this situation, a dark cave with your enemy inside, it didn't feel like an appropriate time. Jack looked around, like Harvey he had two choices. There were two paths- both leading in the opposite direction.

"Any idea which way to go?" Zsa-Zsa asked.

"Charles built this underground place?" Annaka asked.

"Let's presume he did. Why?" Jack replied.

"Well if I were Charles, I wouldn't just place two paths going in opposite directions leading nowhere. He built things for a reason so…"

"Either path can lead to something important." Danny concluded.

Jack then turned to the nearest path and started walking down it. There was some lighting but it wasn't that brilliant. Jack picked up some random pieces of wood just lying on the floor.

"Danny a bit of help." Jack said passing the wood to Danny who clicked his fingers setting the wood alight, "Thanks."

With passage better lit, the 4 Jr defenders set off at a faster pace. As they got further down the passage, it became clear that they had gone the wrong way as they familiar sound of mechanical beings was heard.

"Okay, guys, I'll go centre and stop them with my sonic boom. Zsa-Zsa, go left and override their circuits with your electricity and Annaka and Danny you go right. Danny, try to melt them while Annaka move them out of the way." Jack ordered.

"Or we could use our Dino powers?" Danny suggested, "Like when we always come across the robots."

"Oh yeah." Jack muttered, is this what Kyle's absents did to him, made him think like older times?

"Are you going to call it or is someone else?" Danny asked as they moved closer.

"You do it." Jack rubbing his temples with his head, he'll put it down as lack of sleep.

"It's Dino Time!" Danny shouted quietly.

"**Pterodactyl!"**

"**Triceratops!"**

"**Vulcanodon!"**

"**Tyrannosaurus!"**

The pink, blue, green and red coloured flashes caught the attention of the robosaurs, Josh and Zoey, and they rushed to the intruders. However this robosaurs were better armed with swords instead of the puny daggers they had before.

Annaka jumped back and ducked when one of the robosaurs tried to stab her. One of the swords did hit her arm but due to the material of her outfit it bounced off, leaving Annaka slightly bruised. She kicked one sword away and cart wheeled over to join Danny, who was struggling with his robosaurs as well. The pair tried to kick and punch but the swords got in the way.

Two of the robosaurs kicked them two the ground. They went down with a thud. A green and pink flash indicated they had powered down to defeat. Their Dino tubes flung out of their morphers and were rolled on the floor next to Josh and Zoey's feet.

They picked them up and looked at the two teenagers looking defeated and in a lot of pain. Something in them broke. The next thing they could remember was looking down at the ground and rubbing their eyes.

Josh looked around and remembered the two teenagers. The other two were still fighting but were also failing. They had destroyed some. Josh grabbed the Dino tube of Zoey and kicked it near the teenagers. He then pulled her away from the fight and back towards Harvey, for answers to what Ivar had done to them in the first place.

The robosaurs had surrounded Annaka and Danny, who were still in pain. The pair slowly stood up as the robosaurs were about to swing their swords. Annaka pushed her hands towards them. The robosaurs flew away due to the telekinetic powers of Annaka.

Zsa-Zsa and Jack witnessed this and powered down. The 4 Jr defenders followed Jack's plan to begin with. Zsa-Zsa fried her robosaurs circuits with her electricity burning them out. Jack broke them to pieces due to his sonic booms. Danny burnt the robosaurs and Annaka finished them off but throwing them against the far wall.

When all of the robosaurs were defeated the Jr defenders regrouped. It had felt like olden times. Their happiness was short lived when they heard another set of Robosaurs coming in the opposite direction.

The Jr defenders were ready to fight when the robosaurs seem to break down themselves. They fell to the floor in an electrical powered heap with water dripping of them.

"It's amazing how much trouble you guys get into when I'm not around." Kyle said walking over the robosaurs to them, "Lucky I was here to save your backs."


	10. Awkward conversations

"So why are we all down here?" Kyle asked as he and the other Jr defenders continued walking along the passage.

"We saw Harvey come down here and talk about this great power thing." Zsa-Zsa explained, "Clearly Harvey getting any great power will not be good so we've got to find it first."

"So the same story then." Kyle replied.

"Huh uh."

The Jr defenders carried along the passage until they can to three separate passages. Jack glanced down each one but they were all as dark and mysterious as each other. They had no option but to split up.

"So Danny and Annaka, you guys go down the first one, Zsa-Zsa and Kyle, down the second one and I'll go down the third one." Jack suggested.

"Hang on." Kyle said stopping everyone, "I'll go on my own."

"You sure?" Jack asked surprise, "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I mean if we come across the robosaurs again, I can defeat them on my own easily by using my water power where as you need at least the others to slow them down or finish them off for you. It'll just be more logical."

"Okay." Jack agreed, "Danny with me and Zsa-Zsa with Annaka, call when you find something."

Annaka and Zsa-Zsa cautiously walked down the first passage. Zsa-Zsa led the way slowly as she didn't have much light only from her phone. Annaka looked around carefully and kept her ears open. She hoped that the upgraded robosaurs wouldn't come back and they were a one off.

"Anything ahead?" Annaka asked.

"Not that I can see, only rocks." Zsa-Zsa replied.

"I'm not sure if that's a good sign or a bad one." Annaka replied.

"Giving the current situation, I'll say good."

The girls walked in silence for the next few minutes after that conversation. They were very rarely paired up together so it made conversation tough for them. Annaka was trying to come up with conversation starters but none of them were relevant, she could hardly say "I've just made tea". No instead her mouth blurted out something more cringe worthy and awkward.

"I'm sure Jack's a good kisser." Annaka stated. Her eyes went wide at the comment and she immediately turned her attention to Zsa-Zsa, who had stopped walking and turned around.

"I mean Danny's a good kisser…" Annaka commented trying to cover up her mistake, "And he's your cousin and you definitely don't want to hear that."

Zsa-Zsa blinked a couple of times, clearly hoping that this conversation was one messed up dream. She sighed and continued on walking with Annaka, still talking, behind her.

"I'm assuming he's a good kisser, clearly I don't know because I'm with Danny but I'm just assuming that he and Danny would roughly be the same… well not completely because when Danny kisses me…"

Annaka sighed lovingly while Zsa-Zsa rolled her eyes at this sickly girl talk, "He makes my heart melt and I get butterflies in my stomach…"

"And I see rainbows in the distance with Unicorns jumping high over the mountains." Zsa-Zsa continued sarcastically, "Real life doesn't run that smoothly, something will crop up and ruin it."

"Aww thanks Zsa-Zsa." Annaka replied, "You're such a good friend. We haven't reached the end of the passage yet have we?"

"Not yet." Zsa-Zsa replied, "So do you want to change the topic?"

"What do you think the new trend will be this winter?" Annaka asked as Zsa-Zsa groaned loudly. Why did she ask?"

~Ooooo~

"So when the guy came towards me, I decided enough is enough and walked away." Danny said finishing off his sentence to Jack.

"You mean you ran away." Jack analysed.

"He was 6ft 4. I'm 5ft 9. I was dead meat." Danny explained.

"We are still talking about your conversation with Gildar, which you had the other day right? Also he would have killed you. You are his best friend's son." Jack stated.

"I'm also dating his daughter."

"It could have gone either way. Anyway he's gone for a year, he won't kill you."

"He has 5 sane brothers and 1 insane brother. Somewhere along the line something is going to go very wrong." Danny explained.

"Gildar's brothers are hardly going to come and try to kill you. I doubt that they will even come over to Pearl Canyon because let's face it, it like a 2 hour journey and the last time I met those brothers they didn't seem the type to just visit spontaneously." Jack reassured him.

"Ivar Graphum." Danny replied, "Ivar Graphum, the one brother who is insane and turns up everywhere we go. I bet he's even down in this underground tunnel."

Jack rolled his eyes as the two boys continued down the passage. They must have walked at least 1 mile, in the complete opposite direction to the castle itself, meaning it was going to be a long journey home. Danny was kicking stones as he walked by, something he did when all of the Jr defenders were forced out on long, boring walks. The rocks scuttled along the stony ground. They were small rocks so hopefully no one would hear them. Danny kicked one rock very hard across the ground.

"Oww! What was that?" They heard a familiar voice complain.

The boys rushed up slightly to the end of the passage, where they discovered the girls. Zsa-Zsa was rubbing the edge of her foot.

"Girls!" Jack exclaimed as he saw them, "I'm glad to see you."

"How did you get here?" Annaka asked then saw the passage behind them, "Oh, they must all interlink."

"Possibly, so we should see Kyle soon." Jack concluded.

"Ow!"

Annaka and Jack turned to see Danny, who was now rubbing the side of his foot, "Mine was an accident!"

"And so was mine!" Zsa-Zsa said laughing.

"You two, this is not the time for a fight." Jack ordered we still need to find Kyle.

"Not if I find him first!" A deep dark voice said from the shadows.

"Harvey!" Zsa-Zsa exclaimed annoyed, "I wondered how look it would be before we bumped into you."

"Same thoughts here and I believe that you've been upgraded, like me robosaurs. I decided to ditch the swords and just give them better armour." He explained, "Let's give them a test. Robosaurs attack!"

"It's Dino Time!"

"**Pterodactyl!"**

"**Triceratops!"**

"**Vulcanodon!"**

"**Tyrannosaurus!"**

The Jr defenders started to fight the robosaurs which they had to admit, they armour on them was much stronger than the previous ones they had fought.

~Ooooo~

"It's Dino Time!" Kyle shouted out.

"**Raptorex!"**

Kyle jumped high and kicked then robosaurs away against the wall. He then turned around and blocked their punches and pushed them away to give him some time to attack the others that were approaching him slowly. He ducked as they swung high aiming for his head. Kyle retaliated by pushing them back over rock which lead them to hitting the wall. They slumbered down into a heap of robotics. Kyle jumped to miss another swing off the arm. He kicked them on the chest and they landed on the floor.

Kyle scanned the area to see if it was free of robosaurs then powered down. He was about to continue walking when…

"Kyle, you're the Yellow Dino Defender!" A voice exclaimed.

He shot round to see Amy staring at him, looked shocked out of her mind and Drake smiling to his heart's content. Oh great.


	11. A Defenders Identity Part 1

Kyle stood their frozen on the spot. He could have sworn that they weren't there a few seconds ago. Time had moved very slowly from when Drake had spoken, he was still eagerly waiting for a reply while Amy was still in shock. In normal situations, Kyle would have run for it but he couldn't this time, plus he had no idea where he was going.

"You're the Raptorex defender?" Drake asked, "That is awesome, how did we not figure this out. Whenever there was an attack you disappeared. No wonder you know a lot about the defenders."

"Umm." Kyle started to say but stopped, how do you reply to something like this? Drake was still expecting an answer, "Yes, I'm the Yellow Dino Defender."

Drake jumped in the air triumphantly as he couldn't believe that one of his friends was a defender. Amy looked less shocked but still said nothing on the matter. Drake was about to comment some more when they heard a familiar mechanical sound.

The robosaurs had returned. Kyle ran towards them a kicked them away. He then punched the ones from behind them and kicked them away. Some of them were heading towards Drake and Amy. Drake followed Kyle's technique and kicked them away.

"Amy wake up!" He shouted to her.

She blinked them pushed a robosaurs away from her and started to help Drake. The pair kicked the robosaurs towards Kyle, who then shoved them against the wall. By this time more had turned up.

~Ooooo~

"We must come to something eventually." Danny said for the fourth time in 10 minutes, "Charles wouldn't just design random tunnels."

"Maybe we should have followed Harvey." Zsa-Zsa muttered, "From the entrance. He might have known where he was going along with his two sidekicks."

"I doubt those two would have known anything." Jack replied to Zsa-Zsa's mutter, "You remember what he was like outside."

"Humorous." Annaka summed up.

The 4 Jr defenders carried on walking down the dark stony path. The fire on the piece of wood was slowly burning out; there was a small chance that they wouldn't be able to find another one. Jack had suggested earlier that they run along the path to save time but Danny argued that the air from their running would only make the fire burn out quicker.

"What do you guys actually think is down here?" Danny asked intrigued, "Weapons, secret plans a lair…"

"Who knows? It was Charles who built this so it probably was practical." Jack replied back, "So possible weapons or supplies."

"He must have taken a long time working on this." Zsa-Zsa commented, "It goes on for miles."

"Maybe but it must have been important for it to have been designed this long." Jack replied.

"Do you think that's why he kept disappearing when we were kids? He came here?" Danny asked.

"What, so where ever down here could be something to do with us?" Zsa-Zsa interpreted, "I'm not sure where that's good or bad."

"Let's assume bad." Jack replied, "Otherwise he would have kept it in the castle. Are you alright Annaka? You've been very quiet."

Jack stopped in his tracks and turned the burning wood around to see if Annaka was actually okay. When he looked for her, he saw nothing except two confused faces belonging to Zsa-Zsa and Danny.

"That's why?" He muttered.

"What do we do?" Zsa-Zsa asked, "They must have taken her recently and quietly. She wouldn't wonder off."

"Danny, how long can you let your hand stay alight for?" Jack asked.

"Depend on how high I set it." Danny responded, "Could be 2 minutes to 10 minutes. Why?"

"I'm going after Annaka with the wood. You two carry on." He ordered, "See ya soon."

Jack stepped in between the cousins and wandered back down the path. Zsa-Zsa and Danny look at each other, Zsa-Zsa less happy then him.

"Well this is going to be a new experience." Danny muttered to himself, "Come on Zsa-Zsa, you heard Jack, I'm in charge."

"He did not say that." Zsa0Zsa argued back.

"I have the light." Danny argued.

"And I have the brains." Zsa-Zsa responded.

"Even my brain is telling me to walk on."

"I don't me for now I meant for later."

"Jack will be back by then!"

"Danny, I'm the Blue Dino Defender, I'm second in command."

"Identification complete." A machine said around them, "Zsa-Zsa Carter, Blue defender. Please identify yourself."

Danny looked at Zsa-Zsa unsure on whether to trust this mystery machine or not. Zsa-Zsa looked at him clearly indicating that he should speak, "I'm the Green Dino Defender."

"Identification complete. Passage safe from intruders." The machine spoke again.

Suddenly the whole passage lit up with lights. Zsa-Zsa looked up and saw ceiling lights. They were so bright that it could have been easily mistaken for daylight. She looked across at Danny, who was also being blinded by the lights. Well, that was one problem down.

~Ooooo~

Kyle blinked as he looked up at the ceiling. Wow, it was bright. Even the robosaurs were unsure of what had just happened. They were so unsure that they ran away in fear of the teenage kids.

"Did anyone press on a light switch?" Drake asked as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Nope." Amy replied, "I was busy fighting those robots."

"Robosaurs." Kyle corrected, "Kind of appropriate for our power."

"We still need to have a conversation about that." Drake told him.

"Since when were you his dad?" Amy questioned, "We know the story. Kyle's the Yellow Dino Defender."

"I was also the Yellow JCD Defender and Yellow Overdrive Defender." Kyle filled in, "I've been a yellow defender since January."

"What a way to start of the New Year." Drake muttered, "Aren't there more of you?"

"Obviously." Amy said, "There Black, Red, Green, Pink and Blue. Who is the blue defender?"

"Why?" Kyle asked back suspicious, "Who are you going to tell?"

"No one!" Amy exclaimed, "I promise, it's just she's just a great fighter and my favourite colour."

"Zsa-Zsa, you met her before and Red/Pink is Annaka, Black/Red is Jack and green is Danny. Anyway I better find them. You two should leave in case there's more trouble."

"No way!" Both of Kyle's friends exclaimed at the same time.

"We're coming with you!" Amy protested, "You're going to need help."

"Plus you're our friend." Drake told him, "And friends stick together."

"You should like Zsa-Zsa and Jack." Kyle smiled, "Come on, this way."

The two friends grinned at each other before running off after Kyle. This was going to be a great adventure

~Ooooo~

"Annaka?" Jack shouted down the passage way, "Are you doing your hair?"

Silence. At least now that was the worst thing. It was now a whole lot better to see with these lights. Jack kept walking down the passage while looking around for any hidden doors that Annaka could have mistakenly walked down. Up ahead he heard something. Something mechanical. He raced up the passage to find Annaka fighting of some Robosaurs.

"Get off me!" She screeched as she bashed them against the wall.

Jack grabbed two of the robosaurs and kicked them against the wall. He then looked at Annaka, who had finished fighting. She saw Jack and smiled, finally a familiar face. She was about to go over to him when…

"Hold it!" A voice shouted.

Harvey came forwards and smiled at him, he had his two 'sidekicks' beside him, they were looking miserable yet slightly sympathetic towards the two dino defenders.

"You two are coming with me."

From out of nowhere, two robosaurs grabbed them from behind and pushed them along the passage way. It was a short journey and soon they came to a wooden door. Harvey entered first with Zoey and Josh after him. The robosaurs pushed Jack and Annaka in.

The pair looked around. It was a Lab. A science one like the one Zsa-Zsa and Thorne share. Jack looked around and saw clues to who is once belonged to. The place was dusty. This was to be expected as they were right. This place belonged to Charles and Laura Stewart.


	12. A Defenders Identity Part 2

**A/N: Hey, hope you're all enjoying Dino Time. I've had requests that people want to know more about my new characters. Just to say, that at the moment, I won't be doing that because I have other ideas planned but ask away about anything for the Jr defenders. It'll all make sense in a few chapters time. **

Annaka felt her heart sink at the sight of all the photos. It reminded her of what she had lost during the years. Harvey noticed her looking at them. He hated the photos so ordered Zoey and Josh to remove them because there once was a time when Harvey Lewis had a good heart and was a good friend to the deceased couple. Jack looked at the photos, he heart sank as well but unlike Annaka, he covered it up to look strong.

The door crashed open. Robosaurs clomped in bringing a struggling Zsa-Zsa and Danny with them. Nobody spoke to them as clearly the tension between the two cousins was high, Zsa-Zsa was giving Danny her 'death look' while Danny whispered quietly "Not my fault".

"Well, isn't this a great place to hold a reunion." Harvey spoke to the Jr defenders, "I haven't spoken to you four alone, without that yellow clothed child being around, for nearly a whole year. Where has the time gone?"

"You'll be surprised." Zsa-Zsa shot back.

"Still as sharp as ever." Harvey commented, "You haven't changed a bit. Ivar was worried at the start when you got these power things. He thought you would change into stronger more sacrificing people. He was wrong. Look at you all."

Harvey turned to Annaka, "Your still daddy's little princess relying on everyone to get her out of trouble. And you…" he pointed at Danny, "Are still as mature as you were last year, thinking that crazy and idiotic schemes will get you help you out. My robosaurs proved you wrong. Let's not forget the brain box standing next to you blue, still as feisty as ever but still can't completely let others take control while you, Jack Tonelli, you are still a disappointing leader. You may think your plans and tricks will get you out of tough situations. Well they weren't. Once day you will also realise that keeping this childish power was a waste of time."

The Jr stood in silence. Josh turned to Zoey with his eyes filled with sorrow for the broken teens. He turned back to Harvey, it was his fault they were all here not it was time to amend that.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Josh shouted.

Harvey turned round in utter surprise and looked at Josh, who continued talking, "They have changed and you know it. You once told me that those four couldn't work as a team and that's how the Lionheart power escaped but your wrong they can work as a team. I've seen them."

Zoey stood forward next to Josh, "Yeah! We've both seen them and without their Dino powers. They are stronger than you'll ever be."

Harvey remained in silence and looked at his two associates, "Robosaurs capture and hypnotise them."

~Ooooo~

"So Yellow Defender, do you have any idea where we're going?" Drake asked still excited.

"No I don't and what's with yellow defender. You know my name's Kyle."

"I know but how often do you chat with one of the defenders!" Drake exclaimed.

"You've been doing it every day for the past week." Amy informed him.

"Yeah that was Kyle, not yellow defender." Drake told them.

"There's no difference between the yellow defender and I Drake. We are the same people and have the same goals. You need to realise that."

"Okay, I got it." Drake said, "Calm down."

The three friends continued the walk down the lit path in silence until they came to yet another division of paths. Kyle sighed. Whoever designed this obviously wanted it to be like a maze.

"What do we do?" Amy asked.

"Split up." Kyle told them, "I'll go one way. You two go the other way."

"Surely we should stick together?" Amy questioned, "Drake and I don't have defender powers and if those robo things come, we might not be able to fight them."

"You'll both be fine." Kyle said, "You'll have each other also if there's a way out take it."

"We can't leave you here." Drake told him, "This place is crazy and dangerous. Amy's right we should stick together."

"I know but I _really _need to find my team mates."

Drake and Amy looked at each other and nodded. They started walking down the left path. Kyle remained where he was, making sure they actually went down the path and didn't run back. As he watched, he saw Amy glimpse at him smiling slightly. He smiled back and nodded.

~Ooooo~

Zoey and Josh lay asleep on the chair due to Harvey's expertise hypnotism. Zsa-Zsa looked at the door. She was only a few metres away from it and with Harvey shouting orders at his robotic creations, two defenders could easily leave. Annaka gazed over at Zsa-Zsa and read her mind.

"You and Jack go." She mouthed.

Zsa-Zsa looked confused and slowly moved over to where the pink dino defender was standing, "What?"

"You and Jack go." Annaka whispered back, "You to have a higher chance of finding Kyle. Danny and I can take care of Harvey."

Zsa-Zsa nodded and grabbed Jack by the arm. He looked confused and slightly concerned for his friend, as normal she wasn't one to rely on anyone else. He felt himself being pulled towards the slightly open door. Zsa-Zsa carefully slipped through followed by Jack. The pair was free.

"Where on earth are the Red and Blue defenders?" Harvey screeched.

The robosaurs looked around hopelessly and ran out of the door. Danny looked around two, also confused about their disappearance. He then glanced down at Annaka, who winked. She had a plan.

"Josh! Zoey! Get their Dino DNAs." He ordered pointing at Annaka and Danny.

"Ready?" Danny asked.

"Always." Annaka replied.

"It's Dino Time!"

"**Pterodactyl!"**

"**Triceratops!"**

Zoey and Josh ran towards the defenders and started fighting them. Zoey grabbed Annaka's restraining her fighting methods. Annaka looked at Zoey through her visor; she really didn't want to hurt the girl but had no choice. She kicked Zoey's leg causing her to break lose and fight the Robosaurs behind the pair.

"Zoey!" Annaka shouted, "Fight it! You need to break free!"

Zoey straightened up and ran back towards Annaka, kicking her in the thigh and trying to fight her off despite how much she loved the colour pink.

Josh jumped off the table and onto Danny's back which, sure enough, slowed Danny right down when trying to fight the Robosaurs. Danny kicked then and gave them small pushed before quickly kneeling down and pulling Josh's arms off his neck. He then stood back up and kicked the Robosaurs harder.

"Josh! Listen to me. This is not you! Don't obey Harvey please!" Danny shouted.

Josh stood up off the floor and ran towards the green Dino. His fighting technique might be limited but he could sure put up a fight.

~Ooooo~

"At least we found the exit." Drake commented as the pair climbed up the ladder.

"I still think we should have gone with Kyle." Amy said doubting her decision, "He's probably in so much trouble."

"Probably, but he was right. He has the Yellow Dino powers, we have nothing. I have green belt in Karate and you…"

"Hey! I have a green as well. Thank you very much!"

The friends walked through the forest making their way back to Pearl Canyon when they heard a familiar sound.

"It's Dino Time!"

"**Vulcanodon!"**

"**Tyrannosaurus!"**

Drake pulled Amy behind some bushes to peak through. He gasped and smiled at the sight, "It's Zsa-Zsa and Jack!"

Amy nodded remembering what Kyle had told her, "We should help them. There are extremely outnumbered.

Zsa-Zsa kicked one Robosaur away back as soon as she did that another one grabbed her from behind. Jack wasn't doing much better, he kicked and kicked yet they all came back to fight him off. The pair regrouped and decided to fight them together in vain.

Amy and Drake jumped out from the bush and pushed the robosaurs to one side before kicking them away. The red and blue Dino's looked on surprised. Zsa-Zsa smiled as she recognised them.

"Who are those two?" Jack asked.

"They're Kyle's new friends." She informed him.

The 4 teenagers kicked, punched and pushed the robosaurs until they were all on the ground in mechanical pieces. Amy and Drake turned to Zsa-Zsa and Jack.

"Thank you very much." Jack told them trying to put on a deeper voice, "It is much appreciated."

"We know who you are." Amy told them, "Your Zsa-Zsa and Jack. Kyle's friends."

Zsa-Zsa and Jack powered down immediately and stared at the two teenagers puzzled and slightly worried to who else knew.

"Kyle told us." Drake explained as he saw their faces, "We followed him and saw him power into the Raptorex defender."

"He then explained and told us your identities." Amy informed.

"So where is Kyle?" Jack asked.

"We split up." Drake said, "We tried to go with him but he was too busy looking for you guys."

"We need to go back for him." Zsa-Zsa said turning to Jack, "Then we can get Annaka and Danny too."

"We're going with you!" Amy exclaimed.

"No!" The Dino's shouted back.

"We need you to do something else for us." Jack said, "Go to the Castle and find a man call James and tell him where we are. It's important and will help Kyle."

Amy and Drake nodded and ran back through the forest. Zsa-Zsa turned to Jack, "We better find Kyle."

"I wouldn't count on that." Some shouted from behind them.

Jack and Zsa-Zsa shot around discovering two robosaurs holding Amy and Drake hostage. In the middle stood Ivar smiling.


End file.
